


the story of us

by charjace



Series: Missing Scenes; it's a dark place without you [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, WARNING: JUKE ARE NOT END GAME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: the juke history for my auit's a dark place without you
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Missing Scenes; it's a dark place without you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154378
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	the story of us

**Author's Note:**

> this is the juke story for this au world because i'm expanding on it & i love this universe
> 
> the endgame ships for both luke & julie are; ruke & julynn as seen in the main fanfic
> 
> i don't want to mislead and will understand if you click out

Alex had left a few minutes ago to go on a date with Willie, so that just left Luke and Julie alone in her studio, that she opened up to Alex and him when they meet a few months back, and they had been quick to form a bond. She made it easy for them to open up, and bring music back in their lives – and that is something that Luke  _ likes _ about Julie. She makes him feel so happy, and it’s easier to forget his issues with her around. He was  _ finally _ moving through his grief in healthy ways, and feels like he could dip his toes into a relationship now. “Julie?” Luke says her name, looking up from his guitar – waiting for her to respond, and she does by looking up from her songbook and smiling at him. He found himself returning it, “Um... would you... _ possibly _ like to go to the movies with me? Like a  _ date?” _

“Yes, I would like that,” Julie replies, “I work Saturdays right now, so I’m free any other day.”

“Cool,” He can feel his cheeks flushing, he’s a bit out of practice – the last person he asked out was  _ Morgan _ , and even then, it was still him stumbling over his words to the point Morgan asked  _ him _ out instead. It’s something the pair laugh about to this day. So, Luke  _ does _ congratulate himself that he managed to  _ not _ stumble on his words this time and on the fact that he didn’t just accidently ruin what he’s got with Julie. “Awesome.”

He hears a light laugh falling from Julie’s lips, and he feels himself flushing more. She gets up to press a soft kiss to his cheek. “You look cute when your cheeks go red. Text me the details once you figure them out, or tell me in class tomorrow. You staying longer?”

“No, not really. I need to pick up Zoe from Morgan. I just... they’re giving me extra time to get home, to ask you out. And...”

“Go,” Julie cuts him off with a soft chuckle, pressing another kiss to his cheek before going back to her songbook. He puts away his guitar, and smiles as he waves goodbye to her. 

They’ve had a great first few dates, and Luke loves it. Julie makes him  _ feel _ things he thought were no longer possible, she makes him feel  _ whole _ in a way. They had gone up to Julie’s room after dinner with her father and brother. The first one with them  _ officially _ dating, he’d meet Ray and Carlos before, how could he not – they still live in the house and this is where they practice. Julie told him the only reason she didn’t bother with  dorming , or finding a place away from her family was because her mother gifted Julie the house for when she finishes college, which should be around roughly when Carlos is old enough to move out, and Ray was going to find an apartment when the time came. Her family was nice, and they made jokes – Ray trying with a, “ _ Be safe and keep the door open, I want grandkids at some point but not yet _ .” Luke knew it was a joke, because the man has meet Zoe, and absolutely adored the young child. 

Julie had groaned when her father said that, as she pulled on his hand and Luke let out a nervous chuckle. It brought up a thought that he would have to have  _ that _ talk with Julie. He had become nervous, and Julie seems to notice as she sits next to him on her bed. “Hey, you know he was only joking. He loves Zoe, and thinks you’re a great dad for how young  you are.”

_ Right _ there was another conversation he would have to have with her at some point, when he was ready for that. He wasn’t always a good father, not in his eyes – not with his  _ history _ of... he shakes that thought, he’s really not ready for that conversation just yet. “I know he was joking. It just... it,” Sighing he puts his head in his hands, he’s only told  _ two  _ people this so far, and he no longer  _ thinks _ he knows it. It seems to fit him, it’s what makes sense in his head, “Makes me uncomfortable.”

“I can ask him to stop, he would never wa-”

“Not about being a young father, the... _ Implication  _ of sex. I...” He feels Julie place her hand on his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. “I know it  maybe hard to  _ believe _ ... but,” Releasing his head from his hands, he turns to look at Julie. He’s ready for the rejection, even though he knows in his heart that she won’t judge him for it. She wasn’t  Andra , nor was she Alex’s parents – she listened, “I’m Asexual, and... sometimes, I can be okay with the thought of it, or alluding to it. But  _ doing _ the act, I don’t think I can do it again.”

He wants to tell her all about  _ why _ he had done it, but – he can’t, because it will probably open up wounds he’s buried deep down. Things he wants to keep buried down  beneath his heart and in the dark parts of his mind.

Julie smiles at him, using her other hand to grab a hold of his, bring it up to her lips to press a soft kiss to his knuckles, before intertwining their fingers. “Okay. No sex, okay. I’m fine with that.”

Tears of joy fill his eyes, and he is quick to hug Julie, that they end up falling onto her bed laughing as they did. “Thank you,” Luke says once they’ve finished laughing and have moved to lay properly on Julie’s bed, facing each other with smiles on their lips. Julie nods her head slightly, then leans in to press a light kiss to his lips. 

“I’m sorry,” Luke tells Julie when she had come over after he told her he had to cancel their date. Morgan  _ hated _ having to leave Luke with Zoe knowing he had a date, Luke knew that. They had apologised a million times that they were sorry, but Luke told them family was important and of course he would look after their daughter. “Morgan’s mother, she... I hope she’s okay.”

“It’s okay really Luke,” Julie smiles at him, then holds up a bag filled with fast food and junk food, and DVDs. “I’ll bring our date to you.”

At that moment, Zoe’s vocals went off – she was crying, she was probably hungry and missing her father. He had told her he’d be a moment; he nods for Julie to come in and she does. Luke walks into the kitchen, his parents were on their own date too, because  _ yes _ he still lives with his parents. He plans to move out within the next year, get a job and find a place where he will have room for Zoe too. When Zoe sees Luke, she breaks out in a smile. She was growing fast, “Look whose here kitten,” Luke tells her, smiling when Zoe makes a happy noise at seeing Julie before doing her best to say Julie’s name.

“So  _ close _ Zoe,” Julie tells the young child, then she bends down towards Zoe, digging around in her bag before pulling out a lollipop that Luke found that Zoe  _ loved, _ “I got this for you. You want it?”

Zoe eagerly nodded her head, “Yes. Yes. I want.”

“I’ll make you a deal? You eat all your dinner, and you can have it?” 

“Yes!” 

Luke can’t stop the smile that spread across his lips at watching his girlfriend interact with his daughter. Julie was always so  _ nice _ and playful with her, and Luke loved it. He loves how Julie shows genuine interest in Zoe, something he feared his next partner wouldn’t do. But, seeing as Julie and Zoe hit it off, it makes Luke’s heart flutter with butterflies and joy. “You can set us up, I’ll get Zoe feed.”

Julie nods her head, before moving around the kitchen and fixing them up their dinner, while Luke set to helping Zoe.

It was late at night when his phone started going off, groaning – he looked over to his phone, noticing Julie’s name popping up, fear for some reason flooded his system. Or maybe he knows  _ deep _ down, but he doesn’t want to relieve that. “Julie? Are you okay?”

Hearing a giggle, Luke let out a  breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding onto since he had picked up the phone. “Totally fine,” Her words were slurred, and he heard her hiccup a little. Oh, so she was  _ drunk _ , “Me and Flynn... we,” She giggles again, “Can you pick us up?”

Sighing, he threw his legs over the bed and quickly found a pair of pants, “Yeah. Text me the address and I’ll be there.”

“Thank you!” Julie yells into the phone, and he can hear Flynn mumbling something. 

He had thrown on a hoodie, and is thankful that Morgan had Zoe at theirs tonight. Quietly making his way through his house, and to his car he makes his way to the girls. They had gone to a college party, Julie had invited him to come along, but he declined it. Arriving at the address, Luke was texting Julie that he was there. It took a few minutes, but the girls found his car and he got out to help them both into the back of his car. Both girls ended up falling asleep by the time he got them to Julie’s house – sighing, he gently woke them up and helped them into Julie’s room.

Flynn curled up on Julie’s bed, and Julie smiled at her friend before cuddling into her, “Luke,  _ join us _ ,” Julie giggles, reaching her hand out towards him – making grabby motions with her hand much like a child would. 

“Another day, and... I need to talk to you about something,” Luke says, leaning in to press a kiss to Julie’s forehead. Flynn’s quiet snores filing the room.

Julie gasped, “You don’t love me anymore?”

“No, not that. I still love you,” Luke replies, pressing a kiss to her cheek, “Tomorrow, before I pick up Zoe, when you’re sober.”

He doesn’t say that  _ she _ may not love him anymore after, it’s something he fears may happen. Saying a goodnight, he leaves and turns out the light before getting himself home. Dreading the conversation, he was going to have with Julie. He doesn’t think it’s a conversation he is ever going to be fully ready for. In the morning, he has a job interview at a local music store, and feels good about his odds. Steadying himself, he knocks on Julie’s door – waiting for her, and when she gestures for him to come in, he asks if the rest of her family was home, which is why they’re now in her room. 

They were sitting across from each other on her bed, legs crossed, knees touching and Luke found himself playing with the ring on his finger, the one he has matching with Alex and Reggie. “Luke?” Julie’s voice asks, her voice light as she places her hand on his knee. “You said you needed to tell me something. Is this it?”

Luke nodded his head, “You may not like me after it. I just... I was dealing with a lot in the past few years,” Julie nods her head, she knows. He had confined in her with Alex a month after they formed their new band. She knew about their loss and she gladly keeps _ his _ bass in her garage – their studio, for safe keeping now that Alex no longer lived at his  parents' house. “I didn’t exactly  _ deal _ with my emotions well. I’m not good with them, unless it’s song. But, because... I would go to ask  _ him _ about this or that, it made it hard and I ended up...”

He’s giving way too much backstory, he knows it – but, he wants to give context on why he did it. Or maybe, he’s stalling on getting to the point. “I’m an alcoholic. I... used it to drown my feelings.”

It went quiet between them, and Luke looked down at his hand – fingers twisting the ring over and over. Julie moved her hand from his knee, and Luke thought this was it. This is what pushed Julie away from him, but then he felt her hand on his cheek and he leant into the touch, “Are you sober now?” Luke nods his head, looking into her eyes and seeing the  _ care _ and love in her eyes. “Then, that’s what matters. Did me calling you last night  t-”

Luke shook his head, “No. I just... felt it was time you should know. I’ve been  sober for over a year now.”

Julie presses a light kiss to his cheek, “Thank you for letting me know. Want to lay down and cuddle until you need to go pick up Zoe?”

Smiling, Luke wraps his arms around Julie when she pulls him down to lay down. Her head resting in the crook of his neck, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Everyone stood around the kitchen table at Morgan’s parents. Julie was on his right, while Morgan was on his other side, as Zoe was standing on the chair to blow out the candles of her birthday cake. Everyone cheering as she managed to blow them out without too much hassle. Ella, Morgan’s mother took a photo of everyone before she dove into cutting the cake with the help of Zoe. 

They had done presents beforehand, and Morgan’s brother got Zoe a new stuffed toy, and Alex and Willie brought her a little skateboard and helmet after Zoe had showed interest at seeing Willie on his. His parents brought her a new blanket for her bed. Both him and Morgan chipped in to get her some new clothes, she was growing fast. Morgan’s parents bringing a little music box that had a necklace for when she got older. He hadn’t expected  _ Julie _ to get her anything, but when she had turned up with a gift – Luke's heart melted. It was a small lamp that she decorated with butterflies that once belonged to her mother. Neither Morgan nor Luke wanted to accept that, not when they knew how much Julie’s mother meant to her – but, Julie insisted, telling them that she had more at home, and that it’s what her mother would have wanted.

After cake, his parents had to leave and Morgan’s parents were cleaning up where they could, leaving the young adults to chat away and play with the birthday girl. Luke was resting his chin on top of Julie’s head, arms loosely draped around her neck as he watched as Willie held onto Zoe’s hand’s guiding her on her skateboard. Morgan was recording, and they all laughed when it was _ Willie _ who ended up falling over his feet because he was too focused on keeping the young girl up on the board.

Luke liked this feeling, and leaned around to press a kiss to Julie’s cheek, smiling at her when she turns her head to look at him – a smile of her own on her lips. She presses a soft kiss to his lips before turning her attention back to the sight in front of them.

“It’s  _ just _ a question Luke,” Julie states, her arms were crossed against her chest as she looks at him, she  _ was _ sitting next to him minutes ago. He misses that feeling of her next to him, but he  _ too _ had his arms crossed against his chest.

“And I gave you an  _ answer _ ,” Luke replies, he  _ hates _ fighting – but, he just can’t deal with this. 

“No, you said  _ what the fuck _ , and then went silent when I asked you again. Now, did you and Reggie date before he died?”

“No.”

“See, that’s a better answer – but, did you have a  _ crush _ on him?”

Luke scoffed, rolling his eyes “I was dating  _ Morgan _ ! You know this. I told you about it.”

“That doesn’t answer my  _ question, _ Luke. You know I won’t judge you; I just want to understand your grief a bit better,” Julie tells him, her voice going soft.

“I lost one of my best friends, I lost someone I loved – you know what it’s like. Just _ drop _ it, I don’t want to talk about this again.”

Luke doesn’t know if that argument is where he and Julie started to lose their love for each other, or if something else happened along the way and neither of them noticed it until now. He’s sitting in Julie’s car; they’re parked outside of his new place. He had moved in a month ago, thanks to his new job. They had just been out on a date, but it seems that they both felt it this time, and they could no longer ignore the sinking feeling that their  relationship has meet  its time.

“Luke,” Julie starts, turning to look at him, “I think...”

He nods his head, “We aren’t working like we use too.”

Julie gives a light nod of her head, “Yeah. I still love you, but... I am no longer  _ in love _ with you.”

“I don’t know where it happened, but I agree. I do still love you  Juls ,” Julie leans in to press a soft kiss to his cheek. Luke then adds on, “At least it’s mutual. It shouldn’t be too awkward at band practice.”

That gets Julie to laugh a little, and he laughs too. Pressing a kiss to her cheek, he then climbs out of the car, giving her a small nod before closing the door. He would like to know where it had ended for them exactly, but no matter what – he thinks where they ended was perfect enough. They still love each other, though it’s no longer  _ romantically _ it was nice to know, he still has Julie by his side in this world.


End file.
